


Soul of a Lost Undead

by Coconut_of_Doom



Series: The Souls [9]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls I
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, Inspired by Dark Souls (Video Game), One Shot, Sad, Short One Shot, Tragedy, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coconut_of_Doom/pseuds/Coconut_of_Doom
Summary: A hollow, shambling aimlessly in the Undead Burg.
Series: The Souls [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783663
Kudos: 1





	Soul of a Lost Undead

It shambled forward.

Its bony feet scraping upon the bricks, flesh falling behind along with flecks of blood.

Its weapons clattering and dragging upon the floor below.

What little in the way of armor it had, a helmet and bits and pieces of what was once a leather tunic, barely protected it at all.

It was malnourished.

But it hungered not for food or water.

But instead for the source of all life.

For souls.

For the soul of any passersby.

In a way, it was like a zombie.

Except in all the ways that it wasn't.

It looked like one.

Acted like one.

Thought like one.

But it wasn't one.

Just a mindless hollow, doomed to wander in insanity for eternity.

Until the day someone put an end to its decrepit misery.

But this is it.

The apocalypse.

The hollows do not see it.

All they see are endless nights.

Endless nights of torment and misery.

Of pain and destruction.

Of insanity and loneliness.

The upheaval the mark they bear brought upon them.

This hollow was once a person.

But now it was a shell of its former self.

Male or female?

Who could tell the difference when they laid their eyes upon these soulless beings?

Warrior or rogue?

Unknown despite what they bear.

Noble or ignoble?

A concept lost in their madness.

All that mattered now was getting as many souls as they could to feed their endless hunger.

A hunger that could never be satiated.

This hollow could've had a family once upon a time.

Could've been a wife or husband.

Had a child or two.

Could've had a great living under the Parish.

But what was all that now?

Where was their Lord to save them?

When He himself created this mess to begin with?

Lesser men knew less than that though.

These hollows suffered now.

This hollow suffered.

And so it would shamble onward.

Aimless.

Insane.

It was simply a Lost Undead, doomed in insanity and fallen from grace like many before it.


End file.
